


Room to Flower (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, Fantastic Racism, First Time, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: アスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの間に新たに結ばれた和平協定の保証として、それまで会ったこともなかったソーとロキが婚約者となり、相手のことをろくに知らないまま結婚するお話。父ラウフェイに軽視されていたロキは初夜の時もソーの前でどう振る舞えばよいのかも分からず、怖がられていることに気づいたソーは相手の許可を得るまで触れないと約束する。そんなロキが徐々に自分の価値とソーの優しさに気づき、開花していくさまを描いた短いお話です。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Room to Flower (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Room to Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496466) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



ロキが結婚前に夫にあったのはたったの二回だった。

初めて会ったのはアスガルドの宮廷が真新しい友邦、そして同盟相手としてヨトゥンヘイムの宮廷を迎えた公式の歓迎会にてだった。古い戦争に終止符が打たれたばかりで、どちら側もまだ相手に嫌悪と不信を込めた視線を向け合っていた。アシールの野蛮さと狡猾さの物語を聞きながら育ったロキは彼らの顔を見ようともしなかった。視線を床に据えたまま、チュニックの布地に両手を捻り込んでいた。婚約者に少しでも気に入らせようと、彼はアシールの服装をさせられていた。裾の長い異国の生地は彼の居心地の悪さを強調するだけだった。ロキは自分がチュニックを着たところで、それがなかった場合よりアシールの王子に気に入られる要因になるとは思えなかったが、父の面前で自分の意見を述べるほど愚かではなかった。実際、ロキには衣服どころか、他のあらゆる面において自分の生き方に対する発言権などなく、それはもう随分昔に受け入れていた。

王使がようやく彼の紹介をした時――「ラウフェイ王の御子、ヨトゥンヘイムのロキ王子」――ロキは震えを抑えるため歯を噛みしめ、一歩進み出た。全父オーディンの玉座がある台座の前に立ち、高所から見下ろされると自分が小さく感じられる。馴染みのある苦痛であった。

「よく来たな、ロキ王子」オーディンが決して温もりのないわけではない声音で言った。「我が息子、ソー王子を紹介しよう」

金髪をした大柄な男が進み出て、挨拶として両手を差し出してきた。その手は痛みを覚えるほど温かい。ロキはなんとか顔を笑みに似た形に強制して、ソーは微笑み返し、玉座の間に歓声が上がった。

二度目にあったのは翌日の昼食でのことで、後の恋人同士が『二人きり』にされたが、実際には十人以上の世話人に盗み聞きされ、見張られていたという堅苦しい食事会であった。ロキは耳の中でするザーッとした雑音に気を取られ、ソーの話などほとんど聞こえず、ある時点でソーが手を伸ばし、彼の手の甲にそっと触れた時など飛び上がるほど驚いてしまった。

三度目に会った時、二人は結婚した。

＊＊＊

寝室の――二人の寝室の扉がカチリと小さな音を立てて閉じたのだが、それがロキにもたらした衝撃を思えば大砲が撃たれた音だったとしてもおかしくなかった。彼は結婚したのだ。花嫁？花婿？伴侶？もはや自分の父の所有物ではなく、ソーの所有物となった。そして婚姻の儀は終わり、寝室の扉は閉じ、それはつまり…

初夜を迎えるということだ。

ソー王子――彼の夫――は洗面台へ向かうと、儀式用の鎧の革帯を緩め始めた。ロキは絨毯の中央でぐずぐずとしていた。手伝うことになっているのだろうか？それとも、それは失礼にあたるだろうか？自分も自ら着替えるべきだろうか？裸になれば？問えばよいのだろうが、声は逃げ去り、言葉は喉に突っかかっていた。

ソーは鎧を部品ごと台に置くことに忙しくしており、彼のことは一切気にしていないように見えた。それが祝福なのか、あるいは呪いなのか、ロキには確信がない。確信しているのはソーがいざ彼の方に意識を向けた後、今宵どのような行為が行われるのかについてだ。気が進まなかったが、すでに何ヶ月も前に折り合いをつけている。

ようやく決断をすると、ロキは豪奢な衣類を脱いで角にある着替え用の衝立に慎重に掛け裸になり、寝台の中央で掛布団の下に潜り込んだ。さっさと終わらせてしまったほうがいいだろう。

枕で頭を支えると、ソーがついに鎧による摩擦から肌を守っていた柔らかな下着を取り去りはじめる様子を眺めた。ロキは彼の広い背中に良く筋肉がついてことを認めざるを得なかった。そしてその両腕は木の幹を――そして彼の両脚を――真っ二つに割ることができるほどに見え、また、ロキの腰ほどの、あるいはそれ以上に大きいのだと認識し――ロキは不安げに唾を飲み込んだ。他の者より小さい身体をしていることには慣れていたが、これまであれだけの力を自分個人に向けられる恐怖というものを味わったことは一度もなかった。従順でいるつもりだったが、もし抵抗したら、果たしてソーはただ単に彼を強引に圧倒するのだろうか？それは確実にできるだろうが、そうするだろうか…？

ソーが腰巻以外全裸になって、ついに彼に向き直る。ロキは掛け布を顎まで引いて静かに横たわり、ソーが寝台に近づき、その端に腰を下ろす様子を目で追った。

「やあ」ソーは柔らかく言った。「婿殿」

ロキは瞬きすることしかできなかった。ソーが彼の頬へ向かって手を伸ばすと、ロキは本能的にビクリと跳ねていた。慎重に、ソーの手の方へ顔を向け直し、ソーの掌に頬を乗せる。

「口付けをしても良いか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキはほとんど分からないほど小さく頷いた。ソーの唇は婚姻の儀の時と同じく、とても温かく乾いており、それが彼の口を探索する間、ロキは一切動かなかった。

「よければ、口づけを返してくれてもいいぞ」

「あ」ロキは弱々しく声を上げた。その夜初めて出した声だ。心ここにあらずといった調子で、彼はソーの唇に対し自分の唇を動かした。ソーは嬉しげに小さく口ずさむような声を出す。

「お前のことをとても美しいと思う」ソーが言った。「お前の肌はまるで氷河のようだ」

「あなたのは凝乳のように見える」ロキはそのつもりがないのに告げ、自分の発言に愕然とし、即座に唇を閉ざした。ソーはただ笑っただけだった。

「それは確かにそうだな」

ソーはロキの頬から首筋へと手を滑らせ、そっと掛布団を引っ張った。

「お前のことをもっと見てもよいか？」

ロキは目を閉じ、毛布を鷲掴みにする手を静かに外し、ソーに押し退けられるに任せた。剥き出しの肌に空気は冷たく感じ、それ自体は息苦しいほどの暖かさからの救いではあったが、今や腹を見せた犬のように、恐ろしいほど無防備になった気分だった。

ソーは手を彼の胸にそっとなぞらせる。自分の意思からではなく、ロキは震え始め、目を閉じたまま顔を背けた。

「俺を恐れているのだな」ソーは問いかけるのではなく、確信を持って述べた。ロキの眦から涙が一粒あふれ出した。「ロキ。こっちを見てくれ」

ロキは強制的に目を開くと、ソーの眼差しを受け止めるべく顔を向けた。圧倒された。本能の全てが彼に逃げろと訴えている。シーツの中で両手を拳にすると、呼吸の速度を落とそうとした。

「俺にしてほしくないことは何もしない」ソーは言った。ロキは相手の分厚い両腕と樽ほどの胸板と、アシールらしく虚偽を紡ぐ口を見て、彼の言葉を信じなかった。

「ほしいと思うのが私の義務です」ロキが言った。

「誰がお前にそんなことを言ったのだ？」

「みんな」

「みんなは間違っている。俺たち夫婦の寝台ですることは、俺の選択であると同様にお前の選択でもある」

「あなたを喜ばせたいだけです」ロキは懇願した。「どうすれば喜ばせられるのか教えてくれれば、その通りにする。私に選択肢を与えないで。間違った選択をしてしまうから、そうすればあなたは喜ばないし、お願い――」語尾で小さくしゃくり上げる。こんな風につらつらと話すつもりではなかった。ソーはきっと嫌悪感を抱いただろうし、約束されていたものを奪うだろうし、ロキは自分を責めるほかないのだ。再び目を閉じ、不可避な反動が返ってくるのを待って、ソーの体重が彼を寝台に押し潰し、そして…

ロキは片目をうっすらと開ける。ソーはその場を動いておらず、悲しげな眼で彼を見下ろしていた。もう一度ロキの顔に手を伸ばしたが、触れられる前に手を引いた。

「ああ、可愛そうに…」ソーが言った。「誰もお前にそのような考えを植えつけなければよかったのに。俺はお前の考えるような怪物ではない。近いうちにそれを分かってもらえたら嬉しい。お前が望まない限り、お前に触れるようなことはしない」

ロキは掛け布を引っ張り上げると、マットレスの一番端っこ、できるだけソーから離れた場所まで急いで移動した。ソーは反対側の端を取った。寝台はあまりに大きかったので、二人の間には一フィートほどの距離があった。

「おやすみ」ソーは天井を見つめて静かに告げた。

「おやすみ」ロキは囁く。彼はその場に横たわったままソーの呼吸音を聞き、それが規則正しいリズムになり、彼が眠りの中でピクリと動き始めるまで待ってから自分自身も眠りに落ちるのだった。

＊＊＊

翌朝ロキが目覚めると、ソーはすでに起床して従者の世話を受けていた。使用人に衣服を着せてもらっている間は両腕を広げ、それから鏡台の前に座ると髪を梳かしてもらい、編んでもらっていた。

「おはよう」ソーはロキが目覚めたことに気づくなり陽気に言った。あたかも、昨夜ロキにひどい仕打ちをされてなどいないかのように。「よく眠れたならいいんだが。着替える準備ができたら、そこにある縄を引けば使用人が来る。俺はこれからちょっとした用事があるんだが、昼食を共にしよう。従者たちには庭へ運んでくれと伝えてくれ。どの庭かは彼らが知っている」

ロキが返事をするとは思っていないようで、そもそもロキには言うべき言葉が何もなかったのでちょうど良かった。ソーが去るなり、ロキは縄を引き、ドレッシングガウンを着て待機した。とても綺麗なものだ。シルクでできたガウンには手作りのレースと繊細なビーズがあしらわれ、とんでもなく高額に見える。それは結婚祝いの品の一つだった。ロキはこれまで一度もこれほど高価なものを身につけたことがなかった。彼は王子かもしれなかったが、未熟児でもあり、父は彼が脆弱と思われるのが嫌で、贅沢をさせることを厭った。それを纏い、ロキは馬鹿みたいだと思い、なんとなく罪悪感も覚えていたが、小さなスリル感は否定できなかった。

ヨトゥナーは種族として自足に重きを置いたので、ヨトゥンヘイムでは今朝のソーのようにかしずかれるのは王のみである。このため、ロキは自分の従者が現れた時に、何を期待すれば良いのか判断がつかなかった。ビョルンという名の少年は十分好ましい人柄で、ロキが世間知らずにも基本的な質問をせざるを得なかった時にどもりはしたものの、決して馬鹿にすることはなかった。彼はただ、ロキにどのように動くか見せるのだった。

後に、ロキは衣服の結び目や留め具を弄った。ビョルンは慣れた手つきでそれらを素早く扱っていったが、ロキにはさっぱり分からなかった――どれが構造上に必要なもので、どれが装飾目的なのか。後で用を足さねばならない時にどうすれば良いのか。そのためだけにビョルンを呼ばなければならないのか。鏡に映った自分に向かって表情を歪める。アシールの服装にアシールの髪形に縁取られたその顔は奇妙に見えた。

昼食時にソーが彼と合流し、二人は銀食器が擦れる音と咀嚼する音を除けば居心地の悪い沈黙の中、食事をした。時折、ソーが躊躇いがちに質問を死、ロキは一言二言だけの返事をした。その場の緊張感はあまりに濃く、ロキは椅子の上で居心地悪そうに身を捩りそうになり、何年にも及ぶ礼儀作法の特訓だけが彼を羞恥から救った。給仕たちまで居心地悪そうにしていたが、もしかすると彼の妄想だったのかもしれなかった。

この先毎日、このようにソーと食事せねばならないのだろうか？知りもしない夫と世間話をしながら？というよりは、世間話に失敗する、だったが。どうやら、そんな社交上もっとも基本的な必要事でさえ、うまく成功させることができないようなので。

その夜、ソーはまた洗面台の傍で服を脱いだ。裸体を晒すことに抵抗はないようだ。ロキは衝立の後ろに隠れると、密かに衣服を脱ぎ、できるだけ素早く夜着を頭から被った。昨夜ソーは思いがけず親切だったが、ロキはそれがどこまで真実で、どこまで彼の警戒を解く計略であるか考えた。ロキはいつかソーに触れてほしいと実際に要求することなど想像もつかず、ソーだってまさか何時までも初夜を先延ばしにするつもりではないはずだ。ソーの忍耐が擦り切れ、ロキにその気がなかろうと強引に奪うまで、何度初夜の完遂を避けられるだろうか。

数週間、彼らの日々はだいたい同じように過ぎていった――ぎごちない食事をし、巨大な寝台で沈黙の中、共に横になる。最初の一週間が経つと、ヨトゥナーの付添たちは立ち去り、ロキは真に一人きりとなった。ソーは約束を守ったが、ロキは毎晩、今日こそソーが誓いを破る日ではないかと疑い、日々が経つにつれ、破滅の運命がより避けられないものと思い始めると、彼はより尻込みし、縮こまるのだった。

自分がどうしてここまで怖がっているのかも分からない。物語のアシールは凶悪で恐ろしかったが、今のところロキが出会った者たちは全員が友好的ではなくとも、少なくとも礼儀正しかった。もしかすると、そのこと自体が関係しているのかもしれない――彼がアシールについて知っていると思っていたことと、アスガルド宮廷の現実を一致させられないため、まるで丸い穴に四角い杭を填めようとするかのように、全てが間違って感じられるのだ。今までの除者扱いから新たな除者扱いへ入れ替わるだけだとすっかり思い込んでいたため、他者の真摯さを受け入れがたく感じていたのだ。毎日が苦痛で、頭上にある剣がついに振り下ろされる瞬間を待つだけだった。

王妃フリッガは彼を宮廷での生活に組み込もうと最善と尽し、ロキは一応感謝していた。一日中部屋でゴロゴロしているよりは良かったし、彼女はどこか…母性的、というか、母親がいたらどんな感じだっただろうかと想像してきたような人物だった。ロキ自身は産まれた時に産みの親が死んでいたので、母親というものを知ることはなかった。

「ソーはあなたのことを絶賛しているのよ」ある日、彼女はロキと腕を組んで宮殿を一周する散歩の道中でそう告げた。日光は温かに辺りを照らし出し、歩道の敷石で跳ね返っていたので、ロキにはサンダル越しにその熱を感じられた。

「そうなのですか？」ロキは驚いて言った。

「彼はよく、もし立場が逆で、自分があなたと暮らすためにヨトゥンヘイムへ移り住んでいたならば、あなたほど早く、寛大な態度で新しい環境に馴染むことはできなかったと。それに、この国へ移ったあなたの勇気にとても立派だと思うとも」

ロキは紫色に染まった。彼ならば勇気とは呼ばない。

「まあ、私たちは皆それぞれの役割がありますから」彼は言った。

「彼はあなたの優しさの話もするわ。あなたが使用人たちに対しどれだけ思いやりを見せているか、彼は見逃していません」

「ただの礼儀作法です、残念ながら」

「あら、自分自身をあまり控えめに見る者ではありませんよ」彼女は彼の腕を軽く叩いて言った。それから身を寄せると、秘密めかして加える。「彼はさらに、あなたの圧倒的な美しさについても話すのよ」

ロキはまた紅潮し、胸がそわそわするのを感じた。ソーが彼を美しいと思っているのはすでに知っていたし、その知識は必ずしも彼にとって心地よいものではなかった。

「彼は…彼も見目が悪いわけではありません」ロキが言った。フリッガは笑い、軽い冗談に彼女が気を悪くしなかったことに、ロキは安堵の息を漏らしていた。「私が称賛の言葉に感謝していたとお伝えください」

「自分で伝えたらどうかしら」フリッガは通路の反対側から歩いてくるソーを顎で示して言った。ロキは鈍い絶望に呑まれるのを感じた。今日はせっかく楽しい時間を過ごしていたのに。

「ごきげんよう、母上、ロキ」ソーは温もりのある声で言った。ロキはフリッガの腕により強く捕まり、ソーが自身の肘を差し出さないことを密かに願った。彼はそうしなかった。では、まだ約束を守っているようだ。「気持ちの良い日だと思いませんか？」

「今日はレディ・シフが訓練試合をするところを見ると約束したんです。残念ですが、今日はここでお暇を」ロキは一気にまくし立てる。馬鹿だ。ソーを避けているのは明らかだった。

「それは思いがけない偶然だ！」ソーが嬉しげに言う。「こちらもちょうど訓練場へ向かう最中だった！共に向かおうではないか」

ロキは自分の馬鹿さ加減に七種類の罵倒の言葉を呟き、二人はフリッガに別れを告げた。ソーは両手を背後で合わせ、ロキは体の前で合わせて歩き、舗装が砂利に代わった歩道を踏みしめる足が音を鳴らした。

「野外でお前の姿を見るのは喜ばしい」ソーが言った。「正直、お前を最も見かけるのは我らの居室であるためか、お前の姿を思い浮かべようとするといつもそこにいる。こうして外に出てここの生活の一部になるところを見ると、俺は嬉しくなる」

ロキは曖昧な音を出す。

「俺たちももっと共に時間を過ごしたいと思う」ソーが言った。「互いをもっと知るためにも。この先多くの年月を共に生きるのだから、赤の他人として過ごすのは止そうではないか」

「それは…難しいです」ロキが言った。

「分かっている」ソーは同意した。「今日は俺の訓練試合も見て行ってくれないか？そうしてくれたらとても嬉しい」

「では、そうしましょう」

その後、二人はより多くの時間を共に過ごすようになり、ソーは彼に図書室や厩、手入れの行き届いた庭園やもう少し野性的な猟場、活気のある市場や船着き場を見せてくれた。水面の向こう、遠くで煌めくビフレストを見て、ロキは望郷のささやかな切なさを感じた。だが、とても些細なものだった。認めたくはなかったが、ここでの生活は故郷での生活よりも良かった。

彼はソーの質問にゆっくりと心を開き、そして夫に関する何もかもに対し、あたかも恒久的に感じる大きな驚きであることだったが、ソーは耳を傾けるのだった。ロキが故郷のとある料理が恋しいと話すと、二日後にはテーブルに出現した。「この曲が好きだ」と、ある夜大広間で食事をしている時に述べると、ソーは私演を手配してくれた。バックルや留め具だらけのアシール衣装について文句を言えば、ソーはロキの指示通りにデザインした衣服を作らせるために仕立て屋を寄越してきた。

「どうしてこういうことをするのですか？」ある朝、ロキは朝食中に尋ねた。ソーがアルフヘイムから彼のために取り寄せた紅茶を啜りながら。

「こういうこととは？」ソーが尋ねる。

「これ」ロキは紅茶と衣服を示して言った。「私に…とても良くしてくれている」

「俺がお前に良くしてはならない理由があるのか？」

「だって、私から何も返してもらわなくてもいいみたいで」

「俺はお前を大切に思っている」ソーはまるでそれで説明がつくかのように言った。

「あなたはとても不思議な男だな」ロキが言った。「あなたのことはまったく理解できない」

ソーは笑った。「時々、同じ気持ちになるな」

何週間という単位が何ヶ月という単位に変わっていくと、ロキは縮こまるのを止めていた。ソーの揺らぐことのない太陽の如き光は彼の心臓の中に植えられた、きつく閉じた小さな蕾を温め始め、花弁一枚ごとに開くよう促したのだ。ソーの笑顔やからかいを返すようになった。頭の上に長い間感じていた剣は徐々に遠くへ引かれていった。

ある朝、ソーの従者が彼の着替えを終え、髪を梳かしはじめようというときに、不思議な衝動がロキを捉えた。彼は男の肩にそっと触れ、ブラシに手を伸ばしたのだ。

「…いいか？」彼は尋ねる。

男は無言で彼にブラシを差し出し、ロキがひとつ頷くと一礼し、どこへともなく姿を消した。

ロキはソーの頭の後に近づいた。鏡越しにしばし視線を交わす。彼が躊躇いがちにソーの黄金の髪に向けてブラシを掲げると、ソーが息を飲むのが感じられた。ロキが自分の意思で初めて彼に触れた瞬間だった。重大な出来事だと感じるべきだろうか？そうであって、そうでなかった。ロキはそれが意味するところを理解できていたが、そうする直前となんら変わった気はしない。まだ自分らしく感じていた。ただ、数ヶ月前にアスガルドへ来たばかりの頃の自分とは、ほんの僅かだけ違うバージョンであるだけだ。夫に触れることは、決して起こりうる最悪の事態だと思わなくなった自分。

ロキはゆっくりとブラシを動かし、眠りで絡まったソーの髪を下から上へと梳いていき、ソーの頭部を一周した。ソーの視線が鏡越しに彼の動きを追っているのが分かったが、目を合わせるなどとてもできなかった。ソーの髪は自分の髪よりも粗かったが、そこまで差はない。その色は以前見たことのある実った小麦の絵を思い出させた。柔らかく甘い香りのするそれが指の間で流れるに任せる。

もつれを解き終えると、ロキはそっとブラシを置いたのだが、どういうわけか、この触れ合いを止めることに気が進まなかった。二人の間に希薄な糸が生まれ始めている気がして、それを育むのは…正しいことに思えたのだ。ソーの髪に指を通し続け、それからソーの頭皮を優しく揉み始めた。ソーは目を閉じ、彼の指先に寄り添ったが、今回はロキも尻込みしなかった。

ソーのこめかみの髪を引き寄せ、顔から離すように編み込んでやると、革紐で丁寧に結び、それからソーの背中を流れる髪をもう一度撫でる。それから一歩後退した。

「はい」と囁く。「おしまい」

勇気を出してようやく顔を上げて鏡を見やれば、ソーの鮮やかな青い瞳が彼をそこで捉え、その表情があまりに柔らかく、ロキの心臓を貫いた。

「ありがとう」とソーは言った。

＊＊＊

それは二人の朝の日課となり、ロキはソーの髪を梳かして編み込み、やがて二人は従者を解任し、ロキ自身がソーの着替えを手伝うようになった。アスガーディアンのファッションに関する知識を得た彼は、もはや以前のように衣装に困惑することもなくなった。ソーの広い背中の布地の皴を伸ばし、腰の留め具を全て留め、肩にマントをかけ、全てが習性になる。それどころか、その瞬間を待ち望むようになっていった――相手の体温が感じられるくらい近くに立ち、頬を掠めるソーの吐息を感じるのだ。やがて、彼は作業の間、名残惜しそうに触れる時間が伸びるようになった。ソーは気にしていないようだ。

ある朝、ソーの髪を編み終えると、ロキはその素敵な髪を横へ掻き集め、その首筋に軽いキスを落とした。ソーはブルッと身震いし、肩の上に置かれたロキの手に自分の手を重ねた。ロキはそれにもキスをした。

＊＊＊

ラウフェイ王とその従者たちはロキとソーの婚姻の半年後に再びアスガルドを訪れた。大規模なトーナメントが開催されており、九つの世界全域からそれぞれの代表団が王都に集結し、競い合い、ご馳走をいただき、飲み合い、新旧の同盟関係を強化するのだった。彼らは玉座の間にて、オーディンとフリッガに歓迎され、ソーとロキはそのすぐ後ろに立っていた。ラウフェイはロキの姿を見るなり唇をニヤリと歪めた。ロキは以前のようにゾクッと不安を覚えるものと思っていたのだが、代わりに怒りを覚えていた。

ロキは歓迎式の大半をソーの傍にぴったりとくっついて過ごしたが、その夜遅くにラウフェイはついに彼を隅に追い詰めることに成功した。

「見つけたぞ、チビ」彼はバルコニーにいたロキの隣に歩み寄って言った。「そろそろガキを孕んだか、え？」

ロキは歯を食いしばる。かつて、彼は身を竦めて謝っていただろう。何の権力も発言権もなく、自分の権限を行使する自由がなかった、かつての別の人生においては。彼はもはやその頃の自分ではないのだと気が付いた。そして、それを彼に見せてくれたのはソーだった。

「もうあなたの侮辱に耐えることはしない」ロキは数世紀ぶりに父の目線を真っ直ぐ受け止めて告げた。「私はあなたの子かもしれませんが、あなたの所有物ではありません。私は誰の所有物でもない」

ラウフェイは吠えるように笑った。「青二才に牙が生えたようだ！」彼は言った。「夫殿に気づかれるなよ。でないとあれもお前を罰せねばならなくなるからな」

ロキは紅潮するのを感じた。「ソーはそんなこと――」と言いかける。

「主人はペットに優しくするかもしれない。だが、だれが手綱を握っているのか、忘れぬことだ」ラウフェイはバルコニーの手すりを押すようにして上体を起こすと、闇の中で憤怒に震えるロキを置いて去っていった。

十五分ほど経ってソーが彼を見つけた時も、彼はまだそこに立っていた。

「大丈夫か、愛しい者よ」ソーは心配そうに尋ね、ロキは考える間もなく振り向くとソーの胸に顔を埋めていた。ソーの腕が彼に回されるのを感じる。

「私はあなたのペットなんかではありませんよね？」ロキは小声で言った。

「なんだって？当たり前――何だ？」ソーは彼の顔を覗き込もうと体を離した。

「私の父上が」ロキは顔を歪めて言った。彼はここ数ヶ月のうちに父親に関する話を少しずつ聞かせていたので、ソーは直ちに理解したようだった。

「あの人が何と言ったにせよ、それは間違っている」ソーは毅然と告げた。「お前は俺の…ペットなどではない。そんなこと、どうして信じられる…？」

「信じてない。信じてない。ただ、あなたにそう言ってもらえるのは嬉しい」

ソーは彼をさらに強く抱擁し、ロキはソーの胸板に身を預けた。気持ちが良かった。安全な気がした。

「ありがとう」ロキは言った。「何もかも…ありがとう。あなたがあなたでいてくれて、ありがとう」

「そうでないことなど、考えられない」ソーは微笑んだ。

トーナメントは翌日、格闘技試合で開幕した。ソーは参加者だ。試合場ではためく赤いマントと光を反射する鎧を纏い、嵐の怒りの化身となったソーが対戦相手を次々と負かす様子を、ロキは心臓が飛び出そうになるほどドキドキしながら見守った。最後の相手を打ち負かしたソーが観衆の歓声と称賛を浴びながら戦鎚を宙に掲げ、その場で一周する。そして、その眼差しがついにロキの目と合うと、その顔は太陽に匹敵するほどの笑みを浮かべた。気が付けば、ロキはどうしようもなく笑みを返していた。ソーが彼にキスを投げると、ロキはそれが胸中に灯りを点し、はっきりと特定のできない感情と共に身の内で膨れ上がるのを感じた。

その夜、夕食の後に音楽が奏でられ始めると、ロキは父親の席に向かって軽蔑の眼差しを送り、ソーを席から引っ張り上げた。「私と踊ってくれますか？」彼は尋ねる。あの感情は一日中彼の胸中にあり、薄れるどころか強くなっており、彼はもしかすると、と思い始めていたのだ…

ロキはフリッガの侍女の一人から宮廷の踊りを学んでいた。躓いたのは二度だけで、どの時もそこにはソーの大きな腕があって彼を支えてくれた。回転しては手を叩き、腕を組み、複雑な円を描きながら互いから離れては再び向き合っているうちに、喉からは笑い声が溢れ出ていた。最後に奏でられた和音が宙に浮かぶ中、ソーが彼をしっかりと抱き寄せると、ロキは息を詰めていた。唐突に、追いかけていた感情に名前がついたのだ。

愛。

＊＊＊

二人はいつも通りに夜着に着替え、いつも通りそれぞれ寝台の反対側に潜り込んだ。ロキは少し不安定に思っていた。覚悟を決めて深呼吸をする。

「口付けをしても良い？」彼は天井に向かって囁きかけた。

ソーは身体ごとロキを向いて微笑んだ。「ああ」

ロキは彼の傍に這い寄ると、自分も横向きになった。鼻先が触れ合いそうだ。「良ければ、口づけを返してくれてもいいよ」ロキは口角を片方持ち上げると、呟く。

ソーは小さく笑うと、ロキの唇を捉えた。ロキの記憶にある通りの温もりを感じたが、今回それはロキの下腹部奥深くにある何かを呼び覚ました。小さな声が口から逃れると、ソーは唸り、彼を近くへ引き寄せた。

「ソー」ロキは吐息をつき、ソーの髪に両手を埋めた。

二人が互いに絡み合い、すっかり満足して骨抜きになり、額の汗が引きつつ眠りついたのは、それから随分と長い時間が経ってからのことであった。

＊＊＊

年月が過ぎ、二人の家族はまず一人、それから二人、三人とその数を増やしていった。ソーは水を得た魚のように父性に目覚めていた。そして時が来た時、王位に対してはそれほど容易くではなかったが、同程度の才能を発揮した。ロキは宮廷の中に自分の居場所を作り出し、陰謀と政治の絡み合った渾沌をもしっかりとした手腕で対応し、やがて時が経つにつれて徐々に痛烈になる機知を発揮して強い影響を及ぼすようになった。人々は彼らを偉大なソー王と公平なロキ王子と呼んだ。

何千年にも及ぶ伝統を退け、ソー王は個人的な従者を解任した。人々はそれを奇妙な行動だと思った。毎朝ソーの縺れた髪を梳かしながら、ロキはそれをひどく感傷的なものだと思ったが、他のやり方など嫌だと思うのだった。


End file.
